Malzahar Talon A-Z
by Malzalon
Summary: A bunch of short-stories from A to Z. A tale of a progressing relationship. (Pretty sure nothing explicit will happen, but more on the sweet side.)
1. A - D

A Armor

He was clad in knives and metal, with his body fully covered in deep blue cloth. It was hot in the summer, but needed. It was all there to protect him, and brought the deadly aura he so enjoyed. People never dared to get too close because of the dagger-infused cape. What if he swung it a little too much? Cuts were definitely unavoidable.

"ARHG" sharp pain brought him back to reality.

"You know, if you have to daydream whenever you clean your armor, why not wear something less… sharp.." Malzahar said, while picking up one of the many small blades from the floor, where the assassin sat.

"And ruin my image? No" he hissed while nonchalantly taking back his knife from the Prophet.

"Most of the bruises on your body are from your own blades right? It just seem pointless."

"You're pointless. All you wear is puffy pants and half a shirt. A stray blade like this could easily cut you down.." He trailed off, with his eyes fixated on the shimmering blade, turning in his hand.

"You're hopeless.." Malzahar sighed and patted the assassin on his head like a puppy. "I have my shield and voidlings. I don't need all the heavy armor to drag me down."

"Ha! You wish"

"Is this a challenge?" The Prophet smirked.

"I'll see you on The Rift, Malz." Talon said with a mischievous grin.

It was all about fighting when it came to this guy. Malzahar sighed.

* * *

B Blades

"Why is it decorated so much, Malz?" Talon asked while turning the sacrificial dagger around in his palms.

"Because it's only used for special events, where you need to be in contact with the gods"

"Isn't mine sufficient for that?" He said, while glancing at his bigger blade.

"No. It's big and clunky. No god would take it serious" Malzahar said in a calm voice.

"But, it's much better. No one survives this, everyone can run from this small glittering thing" he said while putting it down, in a gentle manner, as if it could break at any time.

"Talon, it's the purest steel. Also, you do know people are usually bound during a sacrifice, no? Running is never an option."

Malzahar said while picking the small blade up.

"Here, let me show you-" he said, while Talon barely had time to consider moving, he was suddenly forced down on the floor by the Prophets strong arms. "Wait, what? I was not ready! What are you doing?" The assassin gasped for air.

"During a sacrifice, you are forced down like so, and to witness the power of the Void, while this.." he said, and brought the blade close to his throat, and continued with a deep, cold voice; "Ths will quickly slit, right here, and send your soul off as a sacrifice" Malzahar said, staring at Talon, few inches from his face.

"I- I get it" Malzahar was scary in these situations. He had a habit of showing rather than telling.

"good" He slowly let go of Talons neck, with his shimmering eyes never leaving his target.

* * *

C Cold

The nights at the Institute Of War got cold during the winter periods. A certain assassin would often sit in the common room by the fireplace, savoring the warmth from the dancing flames.

"Cold?" A voice asked while dropping a blanket on his shoulders.

"Not really." He just shrugged, trying to be tough, but sneakily clutching the blanket tighter.

"Still as dishonest as ever" the voice chuckled and slumped down next to him. It was of course Malzahar as usual, though he could hear it in the voice. The raspy, hollow voice would often send shivers down his spine, but right now, it was regular cold that made him stutter.  
"How are you not freezing?" he asked, staring at the Prophet in his usual purple-blue attire.

"The desert of Shurima gets unbelievably cold during the night. This is nothing."

"You make no sense." Talon muttered while wrapping himself up.

Malzahar just spectated the sight. A Noxian sensitive to cold was a treat for the eyes. A skilled predator, undoubtedly one of the best assassins in all Runeterra, was now a soft, vulnerable man, trying to keep off the cold by hugging himself.

Lost in thoughts, the assassin suddenly felt a rush of warmth. "Huh?" He looked up in surprise, to see Malzahar was leaning against him. "What are you doing?" he squeaked.

"Offering my support." The respond quietly sound.

* * *

D Dance

When not busy with art, Jhin would often be found in one of the institutes gyms, to practice dancing. It was quite the sight, and if asked nicely, he could even teach you a move or two. This was one of those occasions. Talon stood in the doorway, wondering why this masked fella was so hooked on all these artistic hobbies. Nothing about Jhin made proper sense, so the noxian would usually keep away from the man. But this time, curiosity got the better of him, and he had decided to give it a try.

"Jhin, may I ask, why is dancing a hobby of yours? Wouldn't it usually be a woman's interest?" Talon asked, leaning against the door.

"Not at all. Dancing, is a work of art. Only few will understand. Have you come for a reason?" He asked after explaining, while making a bow, but clearly keeping a sharp eye on the assassin.

"I was curious, that's all.."

"oh, is that so? Maybe you want a quick lesson? Jhins face remained unrevealed, but his voice sounded interested.

"One might not hurt. I could use it to understand my targets better.." he weighed his options. Would this be beneficial for him? Or would it just be waste of time.

"Shall we dance?" Jhin offered an outstretched hand, and before Talon knew it, he was forced to join.

An hour passed and he was short of breath. "This was.. Exhausting.." he panted.

"You did good" Jhin applauded, clapping his hands, "Maybe care to join me some other time again?"

"I'll have to think about it, this is clearly not my forte" he said, staggering to get up from the floor.

"oh well. At least I enjoyed your performance." he grinned, while the assassin left the gym.

"Im back." The door slammed shut, and Talon wobbled towards the sofa, where Malzahar sat reading, as usual.

"Where have you been? You were gone for quite a while." he asked, almost sounding like he cared.

"ah, at the gym, with Jhin"

"Hmm?" Malzahars blue, shimmering eyes changed from focusing on the book to Talon. "Why? If I may ask."

"err.. He taught me some basic dance moves.." he answered, while scratching the back of his head, and plopped down.

"You? Dancing? Show me" The Seer ordered.

"what? No way" Talon got up from the sofa and started moving towards the kitchen. But a gloved hand grabbed his wrist and he was forced around.

"Show me." Malzahars eyes shimmered with anticipation, as he went from hovering slightly, to letting his feet touch the ground.

"I am interested in knowing what you have learned." he said, and grabbed Talons other hand.

"uhh…" Talon was perplexed from the sudden turn of events, but reluctantly agreed to the Prophets wish.

* * *

 _Hello, while I was on holiday I wrote a bunch of these mini stories, that actually got longer and longer for each new letter. Don't know if this will be of interest to any of you, but I have tons of fun with these two, which my username is actually based on lol, oops._


	2. E - H

**E Egg**

Warmth was emitting from a small crate in the corner of the living room. During one of his many caring routines towards his voidlings, one of them left them a little surprise. A dark, purple egg, with several small spikes growing from its hard shell, was resting in a homemade care box. None of the two men had noticed a voidling had left the egg until after they had all been sent back to the void, and so they were stuck with it, until it hatched and could be sent back, unharmed.

"How long will it take?" Talon asked, curiously crouching in front of the box, rubbing his cheek.

"A month, roughly.." The Seer answered back from the kitchen.

"Please don't touch it. It's a very fragile shell."

Talon stopped in his tracks, few inches from touching the egg and feel its surface, and dragged his hand back.

Few moments later, Malzahar emerged with dinner.

"Are we really gonna take care of an egg for a month?"

"yes. It's not problematic. It's just resting right there, until it hatches. Now please come, I made your favorite dinner as an apology for not paying proper attention to my small friends." he smiled visibly, as he always removed his mask when cooking.

The month passed by, and Talon was alone, as his roommate had been summoned for a match.

It was quiet while he sat and searched through documents about his missing general, when he suddenly heard cracks. He quickly turned around from his desk towards the box, and to his horror, the egg had started to crack.

"Shit! What should I do? Malz won't be back for at least 20 minutes!" he stumpled to hurry from desk to floor and trying hushing at the egg. "Shh! Not now! Your dad isn't here yet! Stop! Please stop!" he said while making several panicked hand gestures.

He was beat. The match lasted 50 minutes, with a feeding top towards Garen, and now all he wanted to do was take a nap. He drowsily opened the door, and was immediately wide awake, as what he saw, was Talon, playing with the newly hatched baby voidling.

"what…" standing dumbfounded in the doorway, he watched the Blade smiling excitedly with the four legged creature, as it made some odd sounds of happiness.

"oh you're back? Look who decided to hatch while you were gone!" he exclaimed, without taking eyes off the voidling.

"I.. See"

"I call it Nibly. It likes playing fetch. Look!" he said, and proceeded to throw a paperball towards the door, and Nibly quickly went and picked it up.

"Can we keep it?"

"Im sorry, but probably not.." Malzahar said slowly, while hovering towards Talon. He patted Nibly on its head, and looked up with a disappointed expression. "I had sorta guessed… Well, my friend. It seems your master is home, and ready to send you back.." he told it with a sorrowful smile. It cackled oddly, almost like a whimper and crawled up to nestle on Talons legs.

"... I guess we can wait a couple of days.." Malzahar said, and sat with Talon on the floor and patted their new temporary pet.

* * *

 **F Festival**

It was the Ionian Lunar Festival, and the courtyard was filled with food stalls and several amusement vendors. You could fish, see how strong you were with a hammer, hit targets with revolvers…

As always, Talon and Malzahar would check out the different stalls together, as they both generally prefered to be alone, and thus understood each other well. Talon would ask one of the vendors if it would be acceptable to use shurikens instead of firing bullets at the targets several times, but he kept saying no, until the assassin gave in, and picked up a revolver.

Meanwhile, Jhin and Jinx stood right beside them, and got amazed as Jhin hit four targets right in the center. "4 is my lucky number, after all" he just said, and gave his prize, a stuffed panda, to Jinx, who proceeded to swing it around, and then placed it next to another prize she got by herself, after completely demolishing several targets.

"I can do that too!" Talon exclaimed, as he smacked his left fist on the table and startled the vendor.

"What is up with this shit of a weapon!?" he screamed as he had missed five times in a row.

"You have never used one before, have you?" Malzahar asked while eating some snacks behind him. "Shut up! I will hit every target!" and thus, within the blink of an eye, he threw all his shurikens at once and hit all 10 targets dead center.

The vendor also had one in his hat, which had been blown off and now caught in the wooden wall, with the man shivering, frozen in his spot.

"Told you I could do it." Talon proudly said as they walked away with their own huge panda teddy, leaving the owner trembling and putting up a 'Only one shuriken at a time' sign.

* * *

 **G Gold**

Talon dropped a heavy pouch on the table, clacking enough to make the Prophet look up from his book in surprise. "So, how much did you get paid this time?"

"Not enough." The assassin grunted and fell lazily on the couch.

"It sounds full though." Malzahar said while weighing the pouch in his hand.

"Yea, Well this guy was heavily guarded and slippery. It took me some extra time to find a good opportunity to strike"

"But you are used to waiting, are you not?"

"For hours yes"

"Then why was this different?"

Talon fell silent while taking off his heavy metal boots and threw them in the corner of the room.

"The bastard made me miss out on Katas baking because he didn't go anywhere alone." he grumped while crossing his arms. Katarina would on rare occasions bake some treats for the family, and today was one of those days.

"oh yes. They tasted good as usual" Malzahar mockingly said while looking back to his book.

"You had some? You bastard, you-" Talon started shouting, but Malz just glared at him with a teasing shimmer in his blue eyes. "What?" Talon said confused with a clenched fist.

The Prophet slowly got up from the sofa and glided towards the kitchen.

After a few seconds, he reappeared with a small box.

"Here you go, grumpy assassin" Malzahar smiled with a mocking tone.

"Is that? Malz you idiot, why didn't you tell me?" He said and sprinted to get the box. "Because I wanted to see your stupid face when you're upset" he smirked. Talon just shot a glaring pair of eyes towards him with a pout. But it didn't matter anymore.

"Thank you"

This was better than gold.

* * *

 **H Hiccup**

They sat at the bar "The Drunken Archer" where you were only allowed if accompanied by an archer. If you managed to get this archer drunk enough to miss a target completely, you would get a free bottle of whiskey, so of course they had brought Varus, the finest archer in Ionia, a friend of theirs who also prefered minor company, just like Malzahar and Talon themselves. These three together was a common sight, at least more common than seeing them with others.

Varus knew the goal today would be getting him drunk, which was fine with him, since it would mean forgetting his, disease, at least for a while.  
Talon was the most scrawny of the 3, making him more prone to getting drunk first.  
This was also one of these times.

As they all had gotten to the edge of what they could handle, Malzahar suddenly burst out. "Right! It's time for, shooting!" and slammed his fist on the table, causing Varus' empty cup to fall over.

"I guess I'm out... Anyway.. Ha" and he stumbled towards the shooting area.

"Miiiiisssss" Talon splurted, and the archer drew a bright, red arrow out of nowhere. It wasn't drawn completely as his strength was decreasing from all the liquor.  
A whistling sound was heard, and it smacked straight into the wall, a whole meter from the target.

"Did it hit?" He asked, putting his hands above his eyes, as the bar lights apparently distorted his sight.

"NO!" said Malzahar, and the two hooded men started laughing wholeheartedly.

The whiskey was empty in less than 2 minutes.

As they departed for their living quarters, a weird sound suddenly escaped Talons lips.

"Hic"

"what..?" Malzahar groggily looked towards his friend.

"I think I-hic- have hiccups-hic"

Malzahar just sighed as they entered their apartment, waving Varus goodbye.

They both staggered to reach their individual room, except Talon would make irregular hics all the time. They got even more frequent when about to sleep, and prevented him from relaxing even the tiniest bit, even though he was completely out of it and didn't know what was up and what was down.  
Hic, Hic, Hic,

"Arrrgg" The Prophet practically fell out of the bed, and clumsily hovered to the room next to his.  
"Shut.. Up..." He mumbled, but the assassin couldn't muster a proper sentence without his body partially jumping up.  
"I'm -Hic- trying Malz"

Malzahar swayed towards the poor man who was desperately trying to calm down his body, but to no avail.  
Until, a strong arm pulled him up and pressed something soft on his lips. It didn't stop just there, the soft sensation kept pressing violently, but passionately, leaving small moments to gasp for air, until his lips were covered again. It was.. Joyous. Sweet tasting, warm and a bit frightening, since he didn't understand this power at all. His breathing became fast and his heartbeat increased. What was this? What's happening?

What felt like an eternity, suddenly stopped after the softness slowly pulled away, in contrast to how forceful it started out.

"Are you done now?" Malzahars voice was low, almost a whisper and extremely serious, as if this was a matter of life and death to him. He couldn't see his face from the darkness, except his shining eyes, which had a.. Mysterious expression to them. Was he worried?

"... Yes" he forced out, with thousands of thoughts running through his mind.

"good" He let go of Talon who dropped back in his sheets like a rock.

"what.. Did you.. Do?" He asked while staring at the ceiling as the Prophet silently hovered out of the room. "Nothing. I once heard this i a way to cure hiccups. But please disregard it.." He left, leaving Talon perplexed, wondering what had even happened in the darkness, while gently touching his lips where the sensation still lingered. "what was that?" He whispered to himself.

The Prophet desperately wanted to know what the assassin had been thinking meanwhile, but had promised not to ever read his mind as long as they lived together. The curiosity was suffocating, but he shrugged it off, and, with a deep breath, went to sleep.

* * *

 _Note: Talon is, in my imagination, extremely fucking clueless with stuff like this, especially since his lore makes it clear his childhood was without any love and compassion. But for real, a passionate kiss should cure hiccups._


End file.
